creepypastafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Creepypasta Wiki:Chat/Logs/24 April 2016
03:05 klikasz regulamin 03:06 yhy 03:06 i uważnie czytasz 03:06 każdy punkcik 03:06 po kolei 03:06 po czym wyciągasz wnioski 03:06 i wiesz dlaczego dostałeś kicka 03:07 Nadal nie wiem czemu 03:07 mówi się trudno 03:07 ważne że ja wiem czemu 03:10 nie martw się chatlogi są robione nonstop 03:10 i czytane przez administratorów 03:10 tak tylko przypomina 03:10 m 03:19 Łoo Scott robi kolejnego Fnaf'a :l 03:20 Kolejne odgrzanie kotleta albo rozgałęzienie historii. 03:22 Dzieci fnafa w ekstazie* 03:22 Szały na wikiach* 03:22 w starożytnym rzymie karczmarze rozcieńczali wino prawie bez końca 03:23 żeby tylko sprzedać jak najwięcej 03:23 dolewali wody i dolewali 03:23 aż wino składało się z 95% wody 03:23 bo widzieli w tym biznes 03:23 pasjonujące porównanie 03:23 ale jeśli mowa o Fnafie 03:23 on jako 1 część był w 80% wodą 03:23 problem że żeby się upić takim winem trzeba było wypić go całą beczkę co było fizycznie niemożliwie 03:24 dlatego ta seria sięjuż stoczyła dawno 03:24 i jest maksymalnie rozcieńczonym wińskiem 03:24 Smutna prawda* 03:24 Niewygodne fakty* 03:24 co do tekstu sząły na wikiach 03:24 szały owszem są 03:24 ale na wikiach na których w życiu nikt normalny by nie chciał być 03:25 MWŚ :l 03:25 nie do końca 03:25 bo na MWŚ można czasami wbić 03:25 i się pośmiać 03:25 to jest coś jak cyrk 03:25 tylko że zamiast clownów masz użytkowników 03:25 jj 03:26 psychiatryk 03:26 ale taki bez lekarzy 03:26 gdzie pacjenci rządzą 03:26 Znalazłem fangame fnafa i jest całkiem ok. 03:26 Ale też kolejny kotlet 03:26 The Joy Of Creation 03:45 a to cwaniak 03:45 nie ma bo wszystko wypaliła 03:45 :'D 03:46 Ja lecę 03:46 Bye 03:47 xd 03:47 !rekt 03:47 http://imgur.com/Dnrh9Jt 03:51 ... 03:51 ._. 03:55 Hej 03:55 Hi 03:56 !rps kamien 03:56 USZEEN: Zawinalem twoj kamien papierem, przegrales! (wybralem papier) 03:57 !rps karu 03:57 MaRsHuK: Przestan. 03:57 !rps marshuk 03:57 USZEEN: Nie znam tego slowa! Sprobuj ponownie lub zadzwon do Gardena. Ale cokolwiek wybrales, ja wybralem kamien) 03:57 !rps papier 03:57 USZEEN: Remis! (wybralem papier) 04:00 Hej Rzymek ^^ 04:03 Nowuś <3 04:06 Hi 04:14 ... 04:15 Sajko-Jajko :[[]]3 04:18 Kyukaczu <3 04:18 Ceś <3 04:18 !rps kamień 04:18 Kyurone: Nie znam tego slowa! Sprobuj ponownie lub zadzwon do Gardena. Ale cokolwiek wybrales, ja wybralem kamien) 04:19 Aaaa 04:19 !rps papier 04:19 Kyurone: Pocialem twoj papier bardziej niz emo sam siebie. (wybralem nozyce) 04:19 !rps karu 04:19 MaRsHuK: Przestan. 04:19 :3 04:19 xD 04:19 !rps Karu 04:19 Kyurone: Nie znam tego slowa! Sprobuj ponownie lub zadzwon do Gardena. Ale cokolwiek wybrales, ja wybralem papier) 04:19 z małej 04:19 !rekt 04:19 !rekt 04:19 http://imgur.com/Dnrh9Jt 04:19 :v 04:19 :v 04:20 Ups zabiliśmy chyba bota 04:20 !hello 04:20 Witam o/ 04:20 A nie żyje 04:20 !rps karu 04:20 Kyurone: Przestan. 04:20 elo kyu 04:20 Hej Rycerzałkę 04:20 nareszcie cię złapałem 04:20 Chcesz z nami podropić klucze? 04:20 Uwaga! 04:20 Bot umie pojechać ludzi (foreveralone) 04:20 jasne 04:20 Mars wiem 04:20 I umie przekazywać wiadomości 04:21 ^^ 04:21 Nom 04:21 dzięki temu nie muszę tłumaczyć się bezpośrednio rycerzowi 04:22 Ostatnio ktoś napisał sam do siebie przez bota 04:22 !tell uszeen (tentacle) 04:22 USZEEN: Powiem uszeen twoja wiadomosc przy najblizszej okazji. 04:22 aha 04:22 !tell USZEEN (tentacle) 04:22 USZEEN: Nie mozesz zostawic wiadomosci samemu sobie (foreveralone) 04:22 gratuluję nowa twoja introwertyczność nie będzie zagrożona 04:22 !tell Nowogroźna (tentacle) 04:22 MaRsHuK: Powiem Nowogroźna twoja wiadomosc przy najblizszej okazji. 04:23 ale czemu introwertyczność 04:23 Długo będzie czekał c: 04:23 ja się po prostu boję 04:24 !tell MoRsZcZuK grrr 04:24 Noworoczna: Powiem MoRsZcZuK twoja wiadomosc przy najblizszej okazji. 04:24 !tell Noworoczna odbiór! 04:24 MaRsHuK: Powiem Noworoczna twoja wiadomosc przy najblizszej okazji. 04:24 Kurto! ;-; 04:24 hej 04:24 Kiedy poszła? ;__; 04:25 Wraaacaaaj ;_; 04:25 ;-; 04:25 Noworoczna, MaRsHuK prosil o przekazanie tej wiadomosci: odbiór! 04:25 !tell Ex q So much love <3 04:25 Rzymianin: Powiem Ex twoja wiadomosc przy najblizszej okazji. 04:25 * Noworoczna głaska Rzymusia ;-; 04:25 Oj 04:25 Dziękuję 3 ^^ 04:25 <3 ! 04:26 !tell Piniakolada wiadomość z przeszłości :d 04:26 MaRsHuK: Powiem Piniakolada twoja wiadomosc przy najblizszej okazji. 04:30 Magiczne znikanie szablonów* 04:30 .v. 04:37 .v. 04:42 o/ Elo 04:49 Helou 04:25 Oj 04:25 Dziękuję 3 ^^ 04:25 <3 ! 04:26 !tell Piniakolada wiadomość z przeszłości :d 04:26 MaRsHuK: Powiem Piniakolada twoja wiadomosc przy najblizszej okazji. 04:30 Magiczne znikanie szablonów* 04:30 .v. 04:37 .v. 04:42 o/ Elo 04:49 Helou 05:04 yo 05:22 Trupy. 05:22 .v. 05:25 Привет. 05:25 Cześć 05:25 aj em de łolking ded 05:25 yo 05:26 Co u Was? 05:26 Nudy. 05:26 Aracz. 05:26 To rozkręcamy imbę! 05:26 Wyprzedaję cały swój ekwipunek steam 05:27 Nie odpowiedziałeś mi wczoraj na pytanie. .v. 05:27 Jakie? Przy 3kb/s mogłem go nie zauważyć :C 05:27 05:28 Aha, coś mi znowu nie działa. 05:28 O, teraz działa git 05:28 magia 05:28 Hej 05:29 aracz haracz jaracz 05:29 No hej 05:29 Nowełe <3 05:29 ^^ 05:29 05:29 Nowełe napisz mi, obcinać włosy czy starać się o trochę dłuższe? 05:29 staraj się o dłuższe ;-; 05:29 później tak seksi zarzucisz grzywą 05:30 albo zrobisz sobie taką grzywę jak lew 05:30 albo tygrys 05:30 Jak obok nie będzie stał słup ,to będzie git 05:30 i będzie można zrobić tego mema z !rekt w realu 05:30 Mi się będą kręcić włosy jak będą dłuższe 05:31 Więc raczej grzywki mieć nie będę 05:31 Cholerny złom... .v. 05:31 Psychograf o/ 05:31 Raczej taki Jon Snoł będę 05:31 witaj Zurii o/ 05:31 .v. 05:32 Hej Psycho! ^^ 05:32 Aracz 05:32 Nie 05:32 FDS. 05:32 Ani ty ani majster nie będziecie jak Dżon Snoł 05:32 witaj Nowuś! 05:32 witaj Psychuś! 05:32 Założysz się? 05:32 No to jak Rój z Historii Roja ;-; 05:32 Będziecie wyglądać jak takie wyrośnięte kubusie puchatki 05:32 Nie 05:33 Już jestem jak Robb. 05:33 xd 05:33 Pamiętam jak się zamachnęłam a za mną była ściana 05:33 * Noworoczna patrzy na zdjęcie Majstra 05:34 nope 05:34 Będę miał długie włosy i brodę 05:34 zamieszkam w lesie 05:34 i zostanę partyzantem 05:34 ;-; 05:34 Tam miałem gładkie boki i ogólnie krótsze włosy. .v. 05:34 No, brodę nie taką długą 05:34 wysyłaj nowe 05:34 Później. 05:35 grr 05:35 Poza tym Ty też będziesz musiała. .v. 05:35 Trere's nothing for free. 05:35 wyślę zdjęcie haracza gracza 05:35 There's* 05:36 Chcę twoje. .v. 05:36 ;-; 05:36 ;///; 05:36 Jakie moje zdjęcia? 05:36 Ja nie wysyłałem nigdzie żadnych zdjęć 05:36 (lf) 05:36 o/ 05:37 Przynajmniej nie takich gdzie widać moją twarz/nie są sprzed 4-5 lat 05:37 Cześć Garden 05:37 ;-; 05:37 !rekt 05:37 http://imgur.com/Dnrh9Jt 05:37 Kiedy ostatnio było nasze spotkanie? 05:37 05:37 xd 05:37 Nawet bot będzie mu o tym przypominał x'D 05:37 !rps karu 05:37 TheGardenPL: Przestan. 05:37 Привет Soku. 05:38 Robiłaś mi zdjęcie? 05:38 привет, товарищ. 05:38 nieee ;-; 05:38 ale tak na serio to nie (ok) 05:38 boże 05:39 jak mogłam przegapić taką okację 05:39 okazję* 05:39 tak samo z rojem 05:39 białabym jakiegoś haka 05:39 miałabym* 05:39 No brakuje pamiątkowego zdjęcia :C 05:39 Aracz, TheGardenPL prosil o przekazanie tej wiadomosci: get rekt m8 05:39 k 05:39 no :c 05:39 Czy Rojek jest rudy i gruby? 05:39 prawie 05:39 ma twarde włosy 05:39 fuj 05:40 biłam go balonem 05:40 ;-; 05:40 lel 05:40 Kurcze, czuję się dumny. Na razie miło wypowiedziałaś się chyba tylko o moich włosach 05:41 a o tym, że ludzie się przed tobą rozstępują? :C 05:41 wiesz jak to ułatwia przemieszczanie się? ;-; 05:41 x'D 05:41 poza tym tak fajnie psika się w ciebie wodą :c 05:41 nie jesteś zły ani nic 05:41 Ale chodzi mi o to że o włosach innych osób nic miłego nie powiedziałaś 05:42 nie że jedyna moja cecha jaką pochwaliłaś to włosy 05:42 .v. 05:42 Fiery ma włosy jak taka kawaii piękna roszpunka z krótkimi włosami ;-; 11/10 ;-; 05:42 Spox 05:42 :v 05:42 * Noworoczna głaska Aracza Haracza :C 05:42 Aracz, oglądasz GoT!? 05:43 arr, nie bądź zły :C 05:43 Zabiję... .v. 05:43 czo ;-; 05:43 kogo? ;-; 05:43 Hej czy ktoś tutaj ogląda Tokyo Ghoula? 05:44 Aracza. .v. 05:44 o, mam 2000 edycji 05:44 Świętujmy (ezt) 05:44 Nie oglądam 05:44 * Noworoczna bije brawo Noskowi 05:44 czytałem książkę 05:44 ^^ 05:44 To obejrzyj sobie serial, naprawdę warto. 05:44 Ten, Nowa, mnie ciężko zdenerwować, szczególnie gdy mam dobry humor ^^ 05:45 Zw. 05:45 ;-; 05:45 Aracz 05:45 ale ja widziałam jak zły byłeś ;-; 05:45 z banane bałyśmy się przy kasie, że nas znienawidzisz :c 05:45 to było strasznie-przerażające :C 05:46 Nie kojarzę momentu ;-; 05:46 nio 05:46 jak był dworzec 05:46 i były te kolejki 05:46 i miałyśmy poczucie winy 05:46 Jj. 05:46 więc poprosiłyśmy cię, żebyśmy to my popilnowały miejsca w kolejce żebyś nie był zły jeszcze bardziej :C 05:47 Ej, jest limit pamięci na Imgur? 05:47 a później tam szeptałyśmy sobie co zrobić żebyś nie był zły 05:47 kto ogląda se mną łowców duchów? ;-; 05:47 Majster, chyba nie 05:47 Ja mogę! ;-; 05:47 to kto chce niech, przyjdzie ;-; 05:47 "Za mało pamięci, by ukończyć operację". .v. 05:47 bedą tosty 05:47 Ale później nie byłem zły 05:47 ? 05:47 ^-^ 05:47 Byłeś :C 05:47 Czyli mój telefon to cholerny ZŁOM. .v. 05:48 W ogóle ja tam umarłam 05:48 bo ja tak wystawiam rączki, żeby się przytulić na pożegnanie ;-; 05:48 a ty sobie w ogóle idziesz ;_; 05:48 cry a lot 05:48 Złooom. 05:48 I jeszcze kicham. 05:49 Cudowny dzień. 05:49 Przepraszam, jestem dzikusem tak troszku :C 05:49 :C 05:49 yo azz 05:49 Całe szczęście są ludzie z rowerami. 05:50 ktos chce sernika? 05:51 ja! ;w; 05:51 * Psychograf nakłada Nowuś serniczka 05:52 .v. 05:52 ^-^ 05:52 !Lon 05:52 Zapisywanie logow jest wlaczone 05:52 czo 05:52 Internetowy sernik! mmm! Wygląda pysznie! (kappa) 05:52 czemu 05:52 .v. 05:53 Pójdę na studia informatyczne, zgrubnę i dostanę pryszczy. .v. 05:54 o/ 05:54 Znowu nie ma Jana ;/ 05:54 Jeżeli masz słabe nerwy, nie polecam. 05:54 Привет. 06:16 Polecam dożylnie ciastka 06:18 .v. 06:21 Hm.. 06:22 coś cicho dzisiaj 06:23 Ja jestem zaskoczony, kiedy cały dzień nie jest cicho. .v. 06:25 .v. 06:25 .v. 06:27 Czy ktoś coś o mnie pisał? 06:27 hej placuszki 06:27 Mam takie dziwne przeczucie 06:27 placki <3 06:28 Aracz. 06:28 Jest taka gra, stworzona przez Polaków... .v. 06:28 Jaka? 06:28 "Tanm Furry". .v. 06:28 Tank* 06:28 Kurcze, nie zgoogluję 06:29 bo net za wolny w tej chwili by chat i google obsłużyć 06:29 a o czym? xD 06:29 Na Amigę. :v 06:29 Mhm 06:29 O czołgach. 06:29 A dowódcą czołgu jest Aracz? 06:29 Jesteś se futrzastym czołgistą. 06:29 Dokładnie. 06:31 Polecam. (y) 06:31 Nie mam Amigi :C 06:31 moze ktos chce zerknac i ocenic mojego bloga? 06:32 Spokojnie. Jest na pc. 06:32 Z neta za darmo, albo z pudełka za 33 zyla. 06:33 Zgoogluję jak wyjdę z chatu i zobaczę xD 06:33 Dowódcami wrogich czołgów są krety. .v. 06:33 Bardzo złe krety. .v. 07:34 *świerszcze* 07:34 *toczący się krzak* 07:35 *dławiący się pingwin* 07:35 *ja* 07:40 i/ 07:40 i/ 07:40 o/ 07:40 Literki pomylilem po ciemku 07:40 yo 07:41 o/ 07:41 >zaloguj się na swoje główne konto Steam 07:41 >jest świetnie! 07:41 >spróbuj się zalogować swoim drugim kontem 07:41 >błąd z siecią 07:42 gejben gejben srejben 07:43 o 07:44 oliwqq 07:45 Ile ty masz lat? 07:45 Hej Puszen 07:45 elo 07:47 Jj. 07:48 Uszeen, też miałem o to zapytać. Xd 07:49 Ale sądząc po avku, to tak z 11/12. :v 07:49 Po co Wam to wiedzieć? 07:49 By zbanować? :V 07:49 boje sie, ze 07:49 Eyup. 07:49 po smierci wcale nie idziemy do Nieba czy piekla 07:49 tylko nadal mamy swiadomosc 07:49 ale nie mozemy sie ruszac 07:49 i gnijemy kawalek po kawaleczku swiadomie w trumnie 07:49 Aha 07:49 a później 07:49 proch 07:50 >kremacja. .v. 07:50 Zawsze można sobie wyszczelić w baniaka 07:50 kiedys umrzemy 07:50 ale po jakims czasie nikt o nas nie bedzie pamietal 07:50 Proponuję zabić 5 milionów osób 07:50 to nikt nigdy Ci nie zapomni 07:50 Przeczytałam "baranka" 07:50 .v. 07:51 zawsze gdzieś w jakimś podręczniku wzmianka będzie 07:51 nie chce nikogo zabijac 07:51 To po prostu zrób coś tak wielkiego, by wszyscy pamiętali, jeśli nie chcesz by Cię zapomnieli 07:51 dpbrampc 07:52 i tak kiedys to zniknie wszystko 07:52 Pesymistyczna wizja 07:52 zresztą, nawet jeśli, to co za problem? Oby spędzić dobre życie 07:52 taka prawda 07:52 nawet jeśli bezcelowe 07:52 bedzie epoka lodowcowa 07:52 jak sloneczko jebutnie 07:53 Jak słoneczko jebutnie to raz że energia zniszczy ziemię, a dwa, nawet jeśli przetrwa, to wypizgnie ją w kosmos bez atmosfery 07:53 pa 07:53 Dobranoc 07:53 ale sloneczko sie skurczy 07:53 i przestanie grzac 07:53 Proporcjonalnie ze zmniejszaniem się, wzrasta wydzielana energia 07:53 na tam jednostkę jakąśtam 07:54 no to urosnie 07:54 i nas zabije 07:54 i bedzie epoka lodowcowa 07:54 Nie no, jak dla mnie to nawet co z tego? 07:54 Nawet jak wszystko ma pierdutnąć kiedyś 07:54 mogę albo próbować tej 07:54 albo temu zaradzić 07:54 na przykład przekształcając inne planety by były zdolne do życia 07:55 albo się tym nie przejmować i żyć po prostu po to, by żyć. Tak przyziemnie 07:55 ale jak dla mnie to ja chcę żyć tak, by umierając móc powiedzieć że miałem dobre życie. A co będzie po mnie to już inna sprawa 07:55 prawda 07:56 o/ 07:56 papa 07:56 nq 07:56 o/ 07:59 Мен... 08:00 Majstr 08:00 Aracz. 08:03 Aha. .v. 08:03 XD 08:05 Tia... 08:06 Biedny Masteruś. 08:06 ;b 08:06 Nikt go nie rozumie. 08:06 ;v* 08:07 (wat) 08:14 Zawsze wmawiałem sobie że wszystko jest za drogie 08:14 a teraz... 08:14 Po prostu wiem że jestem zbyt biedny i chciałbym mieć wszystko za darmo (bp) 2016 04 24